


Entertainment to Die For

by Hiroasu_Akika



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroasu_Akika/pseuds/Hiroasu_Akika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Action Duels were revolutionary, the addition of Mass to Holograms opening the way to numerous possibles...! But no one thought of a darker possibility. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment to Die For

" _This duel is over! I attack you directly with Celtic Guardian!"_

* * *

Everything was muffled, buried beneath the strange ringing that had invaded Yuya's senses.

He could hear the shrill screams, the cries for help, and the panicked babbling of Nico Smiley, but they were dim to his ears.

Yuya coughed, confused by the warm liquid trickling down either side of his mouth.

_'What…? What is that…?'_

Yuya could only barely remember what had happened just moments ago...the mad dash for an Action Card...he'd been only a few feet from one, catching a single tantalizing glimpse...but then...

...Then Yuya's last sight was of Celtic Guardian, leaping before him, sword held ready to strike...

He could only just form coherent thought, unable to grasp what had happened.

Yuya tried to move...only to immediately stiffen. Terrible pain struck him, akin to molten fire racing throughout his body, focused on his abdomen.

Yuya struggled to scream, to cry out, to do something, _ANYTHING_ to relieve the relentless agony, but to no avail, his body just wouldn't respond.

Fear struck him.

_'What is this…? What's going on…?'_

Yuya, struggling to stay conscious, looked down.

...His mind, already numb with cold, froze. Yuya stared, unable to tear his eyes from the growing pool of red beneath him, from the spreading crimson stain infecting his shirt with ruthless efficiency. He began to shiver, suddenly, terribly aware of the icy cold spreading throughout his body.

Yuya coughed once, drawing more blood to trickle from his mouth.

...All because of the blade that impaled him, shining under the sun...After all, Action Duels made everything "Real", right?

Yuya crumpled to the ground, consciousness finally giving way...His last sight was of the horrified Celtic Guardian, of the monster reaching out to catch him…

...And of the Action Card, Miracle, floating lazily on a soft breeze, landing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> …..This entire One-Shot is in part Sora's fault!
> 
> Sora: WHAT?! WHHHHHY?! I'm not a sadist…!...Okay, so maybe I am but I don't run Celtic Guardian in my deck!
> 
> Not in that way Pineapple Head! I meant from your Duel with Shun in the Youth Championship!
> 
> Sora: *Mid rant* -Wait, wha?
> 
> The medics, or whoever they were, they mentioned how you were lucky that the Action Field shut down before the building collapsed on you, or the DAMAGE could have been much worse...i.e, YOU could have been a candy-flavored pancake.
> 
> Sora: O_O
> 
> And for anyone wondering why it was Celtic Guardian of all monsters...well, off the top of my head, he was only monster that had a normal sword.
> 
> And the reason he actually tried help Yuya at the end was because in the anime, I've noticed that in several of the Action Duels, the monsters actually displayed emotions and actions beyond just serving as transportation.


End file.
